Devil's Lust Reanimated
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: A meeting in the underworld is upon them; Sebastian quietly and calmly preparing and Claude plotting a rather... fun getaway before the night of the gathering. Rated M for final chapter. Claude/Sebastian GRAPHIC SMUT "Sebastian Michaelis." The low, sultry voice hummed in his ear, fingers embedded straight through his heart. How did he manage to miss this? "Claude Faustus..."


Devil's Lust

Prologue

Trembling… Aching… Overwhelmed by the lust consuming even him, a demon, and dragged him down into the very pits of the fiery chambers of the room called Lust. It was a dimly lit room, deep in the confines of a prison known as Hell. Walls were decorated with the blood of more than a thousand victims, torture devices lined in an organized manner along each of the four vertical slabs. No being was safe from it. Not even the high demons themselves, in which Lucifer describes as nothing more than petty fools merely there to heighten his so-called 'glorious' reputation.

This was only the beginning of the pleasure a certain raven would endure, taken captive by his rival and fit for too-tight shackles and toys meant to tease and elicit the marvelous begs and pleas from cold, yet smooth lips.

This was a night neither of them ever expected… Not even the dominant shell of a Trancy butler.

Will it be simple, much longed for lust? Or…

Chapter 1

-Capture-

Quiet. Silent were the halls of the large-scaled home of the Phantomhive Manor; not even a servant, nor a butler to be seen-the demon still residing in the private quarters of the young master. He set the wavering flames of a candle gently atop the wooden stand next to the large bed, face expressionless in these few moments he would spend in prepping the boy for sleep.

Each button of his white shirt was put in their pride of place with the use of gloved, agile fingers. There was no need for sleeping pants or anything of the like; the young earl always preferring this to be so since those many nights tossing and turning in discomfort.

And the butler would, of course, oblige.

Once finished with the simple prep he pushed himself easily to his feet with a soft sigh. He would need to inform Ciel of his upcoming departure to the underground world he so very much despised, despite being a demon himself. They were all filthy, rotten creatures that deserved no place in any of the three realms. He scoffed, alerting the young master to his thoughts.

"Sebastian," he began, eyeing the butler he was obligated to trust with heavy curiosity, "I know you are planning something. Tell me. You know not to hide anything from me, which I know you are."

Sebastian inwardly sighed once more with the slightest shake of the head, raven tresses falling in his face with the minute movement.

"I was meaning to tell you, young Phantomhive. But I must be off to deal with rather… unsettling business in the underworld."

"I don't think our contract said anything about such."

"And I am afraid that this time, I cannot obey your orders, as this goes beyond the contract," he replied firmly, fuchsia eyes staring deep into blue with the intent to implant the urgency in his mind. "I promise you, young master, that I will arrive back and resume our contract; protecting you and serving you as a Phantomhive member." He paused, his Cheshire grin gracing pale lips.

"For I am merely one _hell _of a butler."

There was the slightest look of uncertainty in Ciel's eye, the other masked, his contract hidden behind the black patch.

"I want you back before sundown tomorrow. Any later and I will order you to proceed with very unpleasant demands. Don't disappoint me," came the monotone voice, the young master sounding ten times that of his current age. Of course, only the few in the Phantomhive Manor knew of his parents' death; the tragedy that wholly changed him, warped him. There wasn't much he could do without the help of the butler himself, but he vowed to serve him at his will.

With a hand over his heart and a small, respectful bow, he turned silently on his heel, plucked the candelabra from the table and headed out of the room. There was barely a soft click when he shut the door.

Walking eerily down the hallways in search of his next chore-no matter if it was late into the night-he heard a strange sound in the distance. Could it be Pluto? No. Pluto knew better than to interrupt the household during the night and only made a ruckus during the day. Then again, he had taught him to alert the butler of any danger.

This information had him on guard in less than a millisecond, his eyes darting to and fro, then quickly behind to check his surrounding for the coming danger. But there was nothing. Not even the slightest hint that there was something there and it had him confused, which was extremely rare for the Phantomhive butler. Not even his demonic senses could pick up the smallest trace.

He stilled.

Ah.

Finally, he felt it… But it was too late to respond.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

The low, sultry voice hummed in his ear, fingers embedded straight through his heart. How did he manage to miss this?

"Claude Faustus," he choked, dark, crimson blood cascading down the corner of his mouth and onto the spotless floor below. "What are you doing?"

The hand inside twisted, eliciting a sharp hiss from the other raven. Damn this demon.

"What am I doing?" He chuckled darkly, taking hold of his heart to give threatening squeezes. "I thought I'd take you away and teach you a couple… things… before the meeting down below."

Sebastian coughed; eyes wide. This couldn't be. This couldn't, just couldn't. He was Sebastian Michaelis of the Phantomhives, a just butler with immense power to overcome even this demon whom threatened his life with such childish antics. Well, he wouldn't go down without a fight. What kind of butler would he be if he gave up so easily?

He attempted to move; urging the muscles in his legs to work and his arms to sway, but he was still. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was mute.

Don't feel terror.

No fear.

He felt no fear…

A low purr sounded against his ear, sending chills down his spine. This wasn't Claude. The Trancy butler wouldn't act with such… an amused manner.

"Don't mistake me from some other lowly demon."

Did he read his thoughts?

"Surprising, isn't it? Well, don't be too frightened. You won't be much fun to break if you're already a mess by the time we get to where we are going. Oh," he began, retracting the hand from his heart after a final, threatening tug, "don't take it too personally, but I poisoned you, in case you haven't noticed your inability to move your limbs. I'll be taking you to a very special place I think you know very well."

Place? Perhaps, a torture chamber of some sort? Sure, he's handled many victims of every race and gender in the dark rooms of Hell. But this was certainly a surprise.

A groan escaped parted lips when the intruding limb was swiftly removed, his body-uncontrollable-fell limply to the ground. No. He still had a contract to complete. He had a very special soul to devour… Ciel Phantomhive.

Gloved hands grabbed him and hefted him up into long arms, bridal-style.

"We'll be leaving now. Hold on tight. Oh, wait… Excuse my rudeness. I seemed to forget your predicament." His eyes screamed amusement, the corners of his mouth curving upwards in a small, sadistic grin.

Damn this bastard…

Sebastian clenched his teeth, fuchsia eyes burning into the other with the desire to kill. He wouldn't allow this fool the upper hand, not while he lived and served a purpose.

Alas… his revenge would have to wait.

Wait he will.

His vision faded to black, his consciousness stolen from him in one swift blink.

Would he get revenge? Or…

End Chapter One


End file.
